A Price to Pay
by white pedal
Summary: Gabriel Agreste, came across a shocking discovery, and makes a difficult choice, even it meant breaking Adrien's heart.


_**I am excited for Miraculous Ladybug season 2! This story is a headcanon about a particular episode from a screenshot off of season 2 and based on a fact that Adrien heads to New York city.**_

 _ **Enjoy:)**_

* * *

Gabriel was in his office, with a brooding expression that was deeper than his usual stern one. Adrien had left for school and Gabriel was working on his latest designs, but for the moment, he was contemplating something that weighed heavy on his mind.

Something that bothered him since the incidient with the Akumatized Simon.

"Gabriel?"

A tiny voice said to the older man, then a little moth like creature flew beside him. He was a light purple with a dark purple swirl on his chest, with tiny nubs for hands and feet and wings like the butterfly on Gabriel's brooch. Nooroo, was Gabriel's Miraculous, for Gabriel Agreste, fashion designer of Paris, was the villain of his land as well, Hawk Moth.

"...They called me, Nooroo." Gabriel spoke to the tiny Miraculous.

Nooroo blinked, "Who, Gabriel? Why are you so worried?" he asked in concern.

"...My boss."

Nooroo was shocked and gasped in horror, he knew who Gabriel was talking about, "What!? Are you certain, Gabriel!?"

Gabriel stood up, "Yes, the time is near and I must get Chat Noir and Ladybugs Miraculous's soon, their patience is running thin knowing I keep failing to get the earrings and ring and if I don't own up to the end of my bargain, trouble will await me in the future."

Nooroo was officially horrified, "Oh no! Gabriel I told you getting involved with them was a bad idea! You don't know who this person is you're working for! Where this person lives, if it's a man or woman, nothing! And this person wants the Miraculous's and won't tell you what they plan to do with them!"

"Don't patronize me!" Gabriel spat coldly to the Moth Miraculous, "I knew what I got myself into when I agreed to work for them. But whoever this person is, they already made me an offer I cannot refuse and proved their power to do so, and it _must_ be Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous's, no others."

Gabriel walked towards the window and looked out to see the busy city of Paris. The friendly hello's people gave to eachother, lovers holding eachother's hands with sun shining upon the city with the Effiel tower being miles away from the Agreste Manor.

But for Gabriel, everything was dark and grey as he knew a storm was coming. Not just from his boss who he never met in person and Ladybug and Chat Noir, but another who was also looking for him.

Nooroo, who stayed behind, just looked at Gabriel, "But why? Why Chat Noir and Ladybug's Miraculous's?"

Gabriel, still looking out the window, spoke, "Because Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous's are the yin and yang of the Miraculous's, the ones who if come together bring balance with eachother, which makes them the most powerful as we saw when Ladybug and Chat Noir fought me together. Ladybug's are seen as good luck and they mean good fortune, while black cats are seen as bad luck and bring misfortune. But together, they are unstoppable as it's two worlds colliding into one and it creates peace."

Nooroo didn't like what he was hearing from Gabriel, "If you know this, why do you plan to disrupt that balance? Gabriel, Miraculous's are powerful, we have been here since the earth was created, before you were ever born! We are to serve the world and protect the people in it. But as Hawk Moth, you tried to destroy everyone to get the Miraculous's. How could you do that, the past Miraculous holders would be deeply ashamed."

Gabriel gave Nooroo a cold stare, "Why don't you tell that to my wife!?"

Nooroo was silent, Gabriel looked away.

"My wife was the Peacock Miraculous holder and the best hero Paris had. Even though back then we Miraculous holders had to be decriet about our existence, she was praised for her strength, beauty and kindness by the very few who saw her...but then that fool, Master Fu...made that one mistake with one of the other Miraculous's, and she has been gone ever since...just like the others from that night...he _must_ be punished for what he's done to me, my team and my family."

Gabriel tightened his fists, to the point he drew blood.

Nooroo grew more worried, "Gabriel, you can't blame Master Fu for what happened. It was a honest mistake. And I'm sure the others wouldn't want you to blame him or yourself either."

Gabriel glared again, "A mistake that had serious consequences, and because of him my wife and the previous Miraculous holders have been missing for a year, Nooroo! With power like the Miraculous, mistakes can't be afford to be made!...and it appears he's made the same mistake again with me."

"What do you mean?"

Gabriel sighed, "...Master Fu gave my son the Cat Miraculous...Nooroo...my son is Chat Noir."

Nooroo's tiny eyes went wide, "What!? Adrien is Chat Noir!? Are you sure, Gabriel?"

Gabriel nodded, "I am...I saw his ring Nooroo, there's no doubt in my mind, and the fact he smells like Cabernet cheese. The last holder told me that Plagg liked to eat cheese and the fact it recharges him. Adrien smells like Cabernet and I've begun to notice similarities between him and Chat Noir, the blonde hair, green eyes, the charisma they both carry like in modeling. It is him, Nooroo...my own son." Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

Gabriel was now furious. First his wife, and now his son? When he learnt the truth he was shocked, angry, and completely devastated. He spent hours late at night wondering how his son got the Cat Miraculous, did he find the ring by mistake? Twisted fate? Karma?

Then he learnt from Nathalie that before he came home one day, he helped an elderly Chinese man and he gave him the ring as a gift of appreciation. That's when Gabriel realized how it happened, as Master Fu gave him and his wife that same test that earned them their Miraculous's.

Gabriel gritted his teeth, "That old fool! How dare he involve my son in this fight! I lost my wife that day because of him, and now my son is following in her footsteps because he had Adrien take the Miraculous! Doesn't he know the damage he caused when she vanished? Hasn't he caused me enough grief!? What more could he try to take away from me!? He already made me lose my wife and friends!"

Nooroo flew in front of him, "Gabriel, calm down! Your son was chosen for a reason like you and your wife were! This is destiny! And maybe...you should stop everything you're doing."

Gabriel glared, "Stop?"

Nooroo was afraid, yes, but he took a deep breath and gave Gabriel a serious look, "Gabriel, you must stop Akumatizing people, stop causing terror and chaos in Paris. I know you miss your wife, I do to, but this isn't the way. And now you know that Adrien is Chat Noir, why don't you put aside your differences and ask Master Fu to help you find your wife?"

"You're already public enemy number one as Hawk Moth, and if you continue on like this Ladybug and Caht Noir or the police will start putting together clues about your identity. And you're already in trouble with Master Fu for taking the Peacock Miraculous and the book from him, please Gabriel I'm begging you, as your Miraculous...as your friend...and Adrien is Chat Noir, and if he finds out he'll hate you and he might turn you over to the authorities and your family will really be destroyed!"

Nooroo didn't see Gabriel's hand as it struck him, and Nooroo ended up hitting the wall and shouted in pain. The poor Miraculous slid to the floor with a furious Gabriel walking towards him.

"Don't _ever_ say that again! Am I clear!?" Gabriel spat.

The very thought of Adrien hating him terrified Gabriel. They had their arguments and how Gabriel forbade Adrien from going to the outside world with Nathalie and the Gorilla, but the thought of their relationship becoming completely toxic, and Adrien just one day packing his stuff and leaving him forever, that was something he won't allow.

But now that he knows his son is Chat Noir, Master Fu will force his son to turn against him if he ever finds out his secret. And Adrien is already a man of justice, and while Adrien would be conflicted if it's ever discovered about Hawk Moth's idenity, he knew Adrien would follow through and take him down. Just like his wife would do.

Gabriel walked away and went back to his desk, "I don't want to fight my son, and I am now more determined to keep my idenity a secret. Adrien is just like his mother, no matter how much it hurt her, she did what had to be done. Adrien will do what he believes is right as well, even if it kills him inside. I must nib it at the bud before it spirals out of control and we all pay the price, my son, Ladybug, everyone."

Nooro held his head and slowly flew up, not wanting to worsen his throbbing head. He looks at Gabriel in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Gabriel placed his hands together, "...There is a war coming, Nooro. And it won't be long until Master Fu recruits new Miraculous holders for this new battle."

"What? New holders? What makes you say that?" Nooro asked.

"After my teammates vanished, Master collected their Miraculous's. While I still have you and the Peacock Miraculous is inside my wife's protrait, he has the others. It's only a matter of time before Ladybug and Adrien, or should I say 'Chat Noir', end up finding the new holders Fu will recruit to fight me. The fox Miraculous, the Bee Miraculous, and then his own Miraculous, the turtle."

Nooro's eyes widened, "Trix, Pollun and Wayzz!?"

Gabriel nodded, "Yes, since Fu is old and retired he will need to find a new holder for the turtle Miraculous, and I fear he might have already found new candidates for the fox and bee Miraculous's. The time is near, Nooro, and I don't have much of it left, eventually they will come after the Peacock Miraculous and you, and my plans will be in vain unless I get the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous's...to get my wife back...my family."

Nooro didn't say anything, all the little Moth kwami could do was look at Gabriel in sadness and disappointment. The person Nooro once loved and called his friend and partner has sunken low into the darkness that plagued his heart. And Nooro knew, like the others who have misused the Miraculous's before, Gabriel will eventually face the consequences, in more ways than one.

"But luckily I already have one under my roof. The Cat Miraculous." Gabriel announced.

Nooro looked at Gabriel nervously, "H-how do you intend to get it from Adrien?"

Gabriel looks at Nooro, "As discretely as possible...but Adrien must be separated from Ladybug in order for me to get the ring. Being with her will be to dangerous for his well being...he looks at her like how I look at my wife, so I want to get one piece at a time."

"Huh?"

"...I'm moving us to New York."

Nooro was speechless.

"It's the only way, Nooro, to protect my son, Ladybug and the other Miraculous holders...I must protect them from the pain I suffered...I must."

"...Gabriel, don't you think this is a bit extreme?" Nooro asks.

Gabriel looks at Nooro with an icy gaze, "I don't want to lose my son, Nooro, and it's the only way so I can finally get the Miraculous's, and so he can finally be safe and be able to be free when his mother comes back. My wife and I couldn't let Adrien out as much because of who we are to the public and we didn't want our enemies knowing who our son was. Believe me, I hate, _hate_ confining my son in our house and not letting him get to close to people. He is everything to me and I want get the Miraculous's so I can finally give him the one thing he wants and what I wanted for him for years...a life, without being threatened by enemies around the corner. When I get the Miraculous's, he can finally be carefree as he should have been, and get my wife back...all I want is to set us all free from the curse. the curse of the Miraculous."

Nooro could only stare with a look of sadness and disappointment, as he knew that there was no stopping was about to come. And Gabriel starts his latest designs on his desk, with no one disturbing him.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
